No me olvides
by Pawimerelloo
Summary: Lizzy ha aprendido a vivir por su cuenta desde hace dos años debido a la muerte de su padre y al estado de vida de su madre.La vida de Lizzy estaba repartida en el hospital y en el cementerio¿Podra Lizzy romper su promesa y dejar todo en el pasado?


**Capítulo 1: Te amo Ma.**

Para Lizzy las miradas de la gente, cada vez que entraba por la puerta del hospital, se habían convertido en algo habitual, ya que después de dos años de asistir al hospital habitualmente a ver a su madre, se había acostumbrado a que la gente la observara. Ya que para toda la gente, Lizzy, la niña que sobrevivió del trágico accidente, en donde su padre falleció en una muerte inmediata y que su madre estuviera en coma, era extraordinario que la muchacha tomara su vida con tanta calma. En cuanto para Lizzy, no era para nada fácil, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, la muerte de su padre y el estado de vida de su madre, eran un golpe bajo en su vida. _¿Por qué no me morí con ellos?_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse cuando su hermano mayor, Charlie, le contará lo sucedido con sus padres hace dos años atrás.

Ya ahora Lizzy tenía 17 años, estaba en su último año escolar, y como todo día de semana, luego de salir del colegio, se dirigía al hospital a visitar a su madre, como lo ha hecho desde el día que se rehabilitó de su tratamiento físico debido al accidente. Para Lizzy, su madre era lo único que le quedaba en su vida, ya que Charlie vivía en Santa Bárbara, mientras que ella vivía en Boston, con su tutora, la hermana de su madre, su madrina, su Tía Olivia. Luego del accidente, muchos pelearon por la tutoría de Lizzy, los hermanos de su padre, las demás hermanas de su madre, e incluso Charlie, pero Lizzy decidió quedarse con Oliva, a pesar de que no tenía una buena relación con ella, era la única solución para permanecerse cerca de sus padres, en dónde Charlie, no muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana, su única hermana, la comprendió y aceptó su decisión.

Lizzy se paseaba por los pasillos saludando a unas cuantas secretarias, enfermeras que ya se hacían parte de su rutina debido que eran las enfermeras de su madre o algunas las conocía por saludarla por el pasillo y por el único motivo del cual todas en el hospital la conocían ya que sabían que era la huérfana de los Jackson, y a unos cuantos médicos que la conocían por el mismo motivo. Esperó unos cuantos minutos para que el ascensor llegara a su piso y se subió, apretó el número 5 y susurró _habitación 534 _en dónde finalizó apretando el botón para que las compuertas se cerraran, quedando ella encerrada en aquel elevador que estaba acostumbrada a usar. Al escuchar el _bip _del elevador indicándole que se había detenido en el piso indicado, caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, antes de entrar, suspiró, deseando que su madre estuviera despierta diciéndole cuanto la ha extrañado, lo había soñado desde que había entrado a este hospital por primera vez y lo seguía soñando hasta hoy y no iba a dejar de soñarlo. Al entrar, vio a su madre recostada en la camilla, con unos cuantos tubos conectados por su nariz que se conectaban a una gran máquina de respiración, y unos cuantos tubos más por sus brazos por donde se alimentaba y la mantenían de la forma en que vivía ahora. A su lado, había un velador, con un teléfono de urgencias, un ramo de flores rojas en un jarrón, en donde Lizzy cambiaba las flores dos días a la semana, y algunas fotos de los cuatro en familia, una de sus últimas fotos familiares antes del terrible accidente. Lizzy se sentó en el sillón negro que se encontraba al lado de la camilla de su madre, que para ella, era su sillón y cada vez que alguien acudía a la habitación, no podían sentarse en él, ya que era de su propiedad. Luego de dejar sus cosas al lado del sillón, le tomó la madre su mano y comenzó la rutina que siempre hacía al entrar a la habitación de su madre.

- Buenos días Mami – se levantó de su asiento sin soltar su mano y besó delicadamente la mejilla de su madre – Tengo buenas noticias que contarte – se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana – una de ellas, es que mires el grandioso día de hoy – corrió delicadamente las cortinas de la ventana hasta sus extremos y dejó entrar la brillosa luz que el sol reflejaba por la ventana de la habitación- mira el sol, esta grandioso, esta precioso – Lizzy se giró y se dirigió a su asiento – mira como el brillo ilumina tu cara Ma, te ves más hermosa de lo que eres – Lizzy pasó sus frágiles dedos por los cabellos dorados de su madre, acariciándole su suave cabellera y peinándole sus delicados cabellos, dejando entrar el dulce aroma florar de su champú por sus narices, causándole la sensación que su madre aún estaba ahí y que aunque no pudiera responderle, se sentía feliz con tan solo poder oler su dulce aroma – y la otra noticia es que aprobé todos mis ramos y he enviado algunos mails a las universidades que me interesan – aunque a Lizzy le dolía que su madre, teniéndola tan cerca, no podía responderle con un _te felicito hija _o con un _Wow_ _hija, esto es una gran noticia_ pero aun así sentía que su madre, aunque no estuviera 100% ahí, ella sabía que en el lugar que estuviera , su madre estaba orgullosa de ella.

Luego de unos minutos Lizzy se quedó observando el rostro de su madre, esperando con ansias a que abriera sus ojos, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que no sucedería, ya se estaba dando por vencida, ya que después de dos años observándola, después de saludarla, nunca había hecho ningún gesto de mejora y que nunca había movido ninguna parte de su cuerpo desde el accidente. Lizzy luego de observarla por dos años, se dio cuenta que aparentemente su aspecto se parecía al de su madre, sus dorados cabellos los había heredado de su madre, lo único que los diferenciaba era que el pelo de Lizzy tenía unas cuantas ondas al final de sus cabellos, sus largas pestañas también heredadas de su madre y la forma de sus labios, finos y delicados realmente iguales a los labios de su madre, sin dejar atrás el rosado color de los labios de ambas mujeres. Lizzy con solo saber que tenía el aspecto de su madre, se sentía hermosa, aunque en la realidad, Lizzy, era un ángel. Lizzy intentó a apartarse de la hermosura de su madre, que sinceramente la bloqueaba por completo, ya que en varias oportunidades los médicos la habían encontrado mirando a su madre con sus ojos azules bien abiertos observando el rostro de su madre, y se acercó a su bolso, sacó unos cuantos cuadernos, sus lápices y otros materiales necesarios para empezar a hacer sus tareas. Lizzy no se había dado cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, era impresionante como el tiempo volaba cuando estaba con su madre comentándole todo lo que había estudiado, preguntándole por algunas respuestas de sus ramos favoritos esperando a que su madre le respondiera, pero ella sabía que iba a ser un tanto imposible escuchar que su madre emitiera algún sonido, pero lo hacía porque no quería dejar de hablar con su madre. Lizzy guardó todos sus materiales dentro de su bolso colocándoselo en su hombro, se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su madre, como lo hacía cada noche.

- Es hora de irme Ma – sonrió- está empezando a oscurecer y la Tía Olivia comenzará a preguntarse... donde debo estar – mintió , su Tía Olivia, no le importaba en absoluto donde estaba, y no quería que su madre supiera lo infeliz que era estando con esa mujer, pero lo que más le impresionaba a Lizzy era de que desde el accidente, Tía Olivia solo había venido unas cuatro veces, siendo que para su madre, era una de sus hermanas más cercanas, para Lizzy, Tía Olivia, había lastimado a su madre y pensaba que era una de las razones de porque su madre no abría sus ojos, pensaba que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su hermana o solo porque le dolía saber que su hermana no era lo que ella pensaba – nos vemos mañana Ma – Lizzy suavemente besó la frente de su madre e inhalo fuertemente el aroma de su madre, como lo hacía cada noche, para poder irse con el olor de su madre dentro de sus narices y poder dormir sintiendo que su madre sigue ahí – Buenas Noches Ma – Lizzy soltó su mano, abrió la puerta, se apoyó en ella lentamente hasta cerrarla por completo, luego de unos segundos después de sentir el _clic_ de la puerta cerrada, soltó la rutinaria y cálida lágrima desde sus ojos y que lentamente rodaba por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello. Se aproximó al elevador y presionó el botón número 1. Al llegar al piso principal, se despidió de la secretaria que le sonreía cada vez que Lizzy llegaba al hospital y que se despedía de ella con la misma sonrisa. Salió de aquel edificio que últimamente se había vuelto su hogar y que obligatoriamente tuvo que empezar a agradarle, ya que antes de que todo pasara a Lizzy no le agradaban los hospitales, es más, les tenía terror. Luego de haber abierto la puerta principal y caminar por el camino de llegada del hospital, Lizzy susurró lo que siempre susurraba después de haberse despedido de su madre, _Te amo Ma, no lo olvides._

Lizzy sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió lentamente la puerta principal de su casa, ya que le rogó a su Tía Olivia de que se viniera a vivir a su casa en vez de irse ella a la suya, no quería dejar a lo único que le recodaba a su familia, no quería dejar a lo único que le podía decir "Hogar", pero ahora, para ella, ya no era más su hogar. Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, ya que no había comido absolutamente nada desde la hora del almuerzo en el colegio. Sacó unos tallarines del congelador y los calentó en un plato. Mientras su plato se calentaba, Lizzy preparó una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un postre de frambuesa con crema que había encontrado en el refrigerador. Al sentir el _tic _del microondas, Lizzy abrió la puerta de él y sacó su plato depositándolo de inmediato en la bandeja. Subió las escaleras con la bandeja en sus manos hasta llegar a su alcoba, lo único que podía relajarla y poder sentir ese olor de hogar que uno siente al entrar a casa era entrar a su habitación, era el único espacio personal que tenía donde estaba lleno de recuerdos y su madre estaba en la mayoría de ellos. Depositó la bandeja en los pies de su cama, se quitó su bolso de su hombro dejándolo en la silla de su escritorio, luego de cerrar sus cortinas y encender sus luces de noche, se sentó en su cama a comer su deliciosa cena. Luego del primer bocado, sentía que todo era distinto, su vida había cambiado después del accidente, Charlie, se había graduado el año pasado de la universidad y ahora se encontraba en Santa Bárbara trabajando, lo echaba de menos y quería que él volviera y viviera con ella, en vez de vivir con alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de saludarla, pero era imposible la única forma de estar con Charlie, era vivir con él, lo cual significaba irse de Boston y ella no lo tomaba como una opción, ella se había echo de una promesa, una promesa que iba a cumplir costara lo que costara, esa promesa, era cuidar de su madre hasta el final. Lizzy enrolló unos cuantos tallarines con su tenedor y se los dirigió a su boca, luego de saborearlos, lloró, realmente todo había cambiado en estos últimos años, sus amigos aún estaban, pero ya no salía a menudo con ellos, su vida era el hospital y el cementerio y nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer, aunque ella quisiera pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, su amor por sus padres se lo impedía y al aferrarse más a ellos, los extrañaba cada vez más extrañaba como el sonido de la ducha se mezclaba con el canto de su padre cada vez que se dirigía al trabajo, extrañaba el olor a comida hogareña que prepara su madre cada fin de semana , extrañaba las caricias de su madre cada vez que Lizzy se lastimaba, extrañaba las tardes de cines que solían tener los cuatro todos los viernes, extrañaba los regaños de su padre cada vez que llegaba tarde de la casa de sus amigas, extrañaba el olor de su padre, extrañaba cada acto y gesto de sus padres. Simplemente los extrañaba y no había ningún momento del día en donde no pensará en sus padres.

- ¡Demonios! – Bufó – ¡Como extraño tu comida Ma!

Silenciosamente giró su mirada y vio cómo su Tía Olivia la observaba desde el marco de su puerta, su rizado pelo estaba amarrado con una coleta y traía puesto uno de los pijamas de su madre. Lizzy pensó cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parada observándola, y al ver como Olivia la miraba tratando de entenderla, se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato ahí.

- Tu mamá cocinaba excelente – dijo Olivia.

- Lo sé Tía – le sonrió – era una excelente cocinera.

- No has venido a saludarme – dijo Olivia cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Creí que estabas durmiendo – dijo Lizzy alejando su bandeja de su regazo – pero como estas aquí… Hola Tía Olivia.

- Eh… claro, ya veo – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el hospital? ¿Fuiste al cementerio también?

- No, hoy fui al cementerio – agachó su cabeza, hoy día no había ido a ver a su padre porque había salido tarde de una de sus clases, se sintió fatal cuando Olivia le hizo esa pregunta, se había olvidado por completo de su padre – hoy solo fui al hospital y me fue bastante bien.

-¿Qué te han dicho los doctores? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Algún avance?

- No… no me han dicho nada, no se aparecieron por la habitación de mama hoy – contestó.

- Bueno… será mejor que te dejé – se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla – Buenas noches Lizz, que duermas bien.

- Buenas noches Olivia.

Olivia se retiró y se escuchó como Olivia entro a su habitación y cerró lentamente la puerta. Lizz dejó la bandeja encima de su escritorio y se dirigió al baño de su alcoba. Se sacó su maquillaje con unas toallas desmaquillantes que olían a menta, se refregó unas cuantas veces hasta sacar por completo todo el maquillaje que se había puesto en la mañana. Se hidrató su piel con unas cuantas cremas que Charlie le había regalado el año anterior. Se colocó su pijama de ovejas que le había regalado sus padres en la última navidad que pasaron juntos. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a refregar su cepillo dentro de su boca por sus dientes, algo que le importaba más que nada a Lizzy, era que sus dientes estuvieran blancos relucientes. Al salir, se dirigió a su cama, abrió las cálidas frazadas de su cama y se acostó estirando sus frazadas intentado cubrir su cuerpo lo que más podía. Lizzy no podía quedarse dormida, desde que sus padres ya no estaban con ella en casa, le costaba un montón quedarse dormida, le tomaba más de dos horas poder lograr quedarse dormida. Y en esas dos horas solo se dedicaba a pensar en sus padres. _¿Dónde estará mi padre? ¿Estará bien en donde sea que este? _Se cuestionaba todas las noches pero nunca encontraba una respuesta concreta, desde pequeña le decían que las personas que morían se iban al cielo y Dios los cuidaba, y ellos después tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar a los que dejaron en la Tierra, pero lo pregunta que se preguntaba siempre era ¿Sera cierto? Dejándose en dudas todas sus conclusiones y solo empeorando su temor. Luego de un rato Lizzy comenzó a cansarse, el sueño comenzaba a bajar y ella lo esperaba con ansias, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos y entrar al mundo donde todo era perfecto, Lizzy susurró lo que susurraba cada noche_. Jamás los olvidaré_, cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Lizzy calló en un profundo sueño.


End file.
